<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Schrodinger's Catgirl by PwiPwiPoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398149">Schrodinger's Catgirl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwiPwiPoo/pseuds/PwiPwiPoo'>PwiPwiPoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora can't deal with her girlfriend's indecisiveness, Broke: Catra hates pickles, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra can't make up her mind, F/F, Just cute and silly, Peak trans comedy this is, Picnics, Post Season 5, Slice of Life, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Woke: Catra simultaneously loves and hates pickles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwiPwiPoo/pseuds/PwiPwiPoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra and Adora are enjoying a wonderful picnic when a lowly vegetable puts the catgirl into a paradox of quantum mechanics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Schrodinger's Catgirl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Catra unfurls the picnic blanket dramatically, making sure to pop it really loud like a blanket whip. She lets the checkerboard pattern cloth gently float to the ground before she smooths it out with her feet. Adora comes up behind her with a basket overflowing with food and other picnic necessities. The blonde wraps the Magicat in one of her arms and kisses Catra on the forehead making her purr contentedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two pull out plates, silverware, and cups and begin to divy up the food. Catra pulls out one of the sandwiches Bow packed for them and unwraps it from it’s brown paper covering. She brings it up to her nose to savor the aroma but stops, her face wrinkles like she caught a whiff of something foul. She takes off the top of the sandwich and shreeks before dropping it on her plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, are you okay?!” Adora crawls over to her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra points at the sandwich, “Get them off!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora follows her finger and sees 4 slices of pickles resting on a lettuce leaf. “You mean the pickles?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please, take them away! I hate pickles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora chuckles at how overdramatic the brunette was acting, she quickly picks up the offending vegetables and puts them on her plate. As she is about to pop one into her mouth she notices Catra glaring daggers at her. “Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh, eating a pickle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well stop it and give them back. I want my pickles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora stares at Catra, her mouth agape and dumbfounded, “You just said that you didn’t want them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I not want them?” Catra retaliates. “I love pickles! Besides they’re mine, give them back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay fine!” Adora sighs, tossing the crinkle cut green circles onto Catra’s sandwich. “Take the stupid things!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra’s mismatched eyes shine with delight, then as if a switch was flipped all her hair and fur was standing on end. “Get these devil veggies away from me,” she hisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which is it?!” Adora pleads. “Do you want the pickles or not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” Catra cries out. “On the one hand I want to burn these things to ash, but at the same time I want to savor their heavenly saltiness. Adora, save me from myself!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde can’t believe how indecisive her girlfriend was being over pickles. She snatches the little trouble makers off Catra’s plate and swallows them in one gulp. She breathes a sigh of relief, thinking this would solve the problem, but when she turns to Catra she is met with the catgirl’s teary blue and yellow eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do that?? I thought you loved me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora buries her face in her hands and groans in frustration. “Just eat the dang food, okay?” She pulls out a banana from the basket and peels it open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra jumps straight up and latches onto the overhanging tree branch. “Why did you bring that murder fruit??” she shrieks, “If you eat that we’re getting a divorce!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora stares at the puffed up catgirl hanging upside down. The blonde takes a big bite out of the banana and chews it excruciatingly slowly, the whole time never breaking eye contact with Catra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra drops down from the tree, her face appalled and disgusted. “That’s it missy, you’re sleeping on the floor tonight!” She stomps off to the castle, her tail swishing angrily behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora shakes her head and heaves a heavy sigh, “Worth it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't worry though Catra later forgave her and Adora didn't have to sleep on the floor. She did, however, have to wash out her mouth before Catra let the blonde within 50 feet of her.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>